


【盾冬】 Blood Kiss

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 史蒂夫後天吸血鬼化梗。在一次獨自前往東歐殲滅恐怖分子的任務中，史蒂夫遇見了吸血鬼，雖然擊退了對方，卻不小心被咬傷而成為了吸血鬼，獲得了強大的能力並保有自我意志，但是本能會讓他產生強烈的吸血慾望，而且越是心愛之人的血越難以克制，於是史蒂夫躲在吸血鬼的古堡裡隱藏起來不跟任何人接觸，自己想辦法在城內的圖書館裡搜查文獻尋找治癒方法，沒想到巴奇卻找到了他……雖然是這樣清奇的設定，不過基本是甜文，能吃再點吧～





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

位於華盛頓特區的新生神盾局總部頂樓最高層停機坪上，現任神盾局長史蒂夫‧羅傑斯全副武裝，在特工們的目送下，正準備踏上昆式戰機。

但他的右腳才剛踏上機艙地板，在他身後的副局長，巴奇‧巴恩斯就伸出右手拉住了他的左手。

「巴奇？」

史蒂夫維持一腳踏在機內，一腳在停機坪上的姿勢，轉頭有些驚訝地看向一臉毫不掩飾擔心的巴奇。

巴奇一身接近黑色的深藍西裝，強風中，紮在後腦的馬尾在空中飛舞著，明明是個高壯的大男人，但他臉上因擔心跟不安而顯得有些柔弱的表情看在史蒂夫眼中卻是如此牽動著他的心。

內心無法抑制的悸動著，史蒂夫雙眼盯著巴奇蠕動著紅潤的唇瓣，耳裡聽到他有些遲疑地說出：「我還是覺得至少讓我跟你一起去，雖然我相信你一個人絕對沒問題……」

平常基於信賴，不太會對史蒂夫的行動及決策有多餘發言的巴奇，此刻卻因為騷動不已的內心中不斷蔓延的不安預感而終於在猶豫許久後忍不住開口對史蒂夫提出建議。

他絕不是懷疑史蒂夫的能力，畢竟他可是領導了猶如散沙般的眾英雄合力打倒了至今為止最強的威脅，然後又在共同推舉下出面並重新統合了瀕臨破滅的神盾局及復仇者聯盟的超級英雄美國隊長。

由於百廢待興，目前超英的人手不足，所以像這樣由一個超英獨自進行的任務最近相當頻繁，就連巴奇自己也時常獨自執行任務，每次都能平安順利歸來。

再說巴奇比誰都清楚史蒂夫的能力，不只是統率力、光是史蒂夫本身卓越的戰鬥力跟判斷力，就算只有他一人出馬，也絕對可以輕鬆解決盤據東歐的地下恐怖組織。

但是不知道為什麼，巴奇從剛才看著史蒂夫著裝時就一直心神不寧，彷彿在警告他此行相當危險，千萬別讓史蒂夫一個人去。

這種莫名的不安毫無任何理由，僅僅只是情感上的波動，卻讓巴奇在史蒂夫即將踏上戰機的那一刻，內心的不安來到最上限，驅使著他伸出手阻止了史蒂夫。

然而史蒂夫卻只是在稍微睜大了眼睛後立刻露出了笑容，輕輕拉起巴奇的手，用力反握住後，轉身來到巴奇面前擁抱住了他，溫柔撫摸著他的頭，並在他耳邊柔聲低語。

「放心，巴奇，你也清楚，只是一群光有人數沒有什麼紀律的恐怖份子而已，我一個人就足以應付，你可是副局長，這並不是什麼需要正副局長都出馬的艱難任務，你留在這裡等我回來，要是有什麼其他的突發狀況，這裡的一切都全權交給你處理。」

史蒂夫說的這些巴奇比誰都明白，雖然內心的不安依然侵蝕著他的心臟，但理性的判斷還是讓他咬牙做出了選擇。

「……我知道了，史蒂夫。」拍了拍史蒂夫的背，巴奇忍住內心依然盤旋著的不安，故作輕鬆地笑道：「這裡放心交給我，你只要專心殲滅恐怖分子，然後好好想想三天後回來要吃什麼就好。」

這句話讓史蒂夫瞇起的雙眼中閃過了異樣的光彩，伸出右手食指抵在下巴上，故作思考模樣後對巴奇問道：「我可以現在就先點菜嗎？」

「當然，你想吃什麼？」

在巴奇毫不猶豫地點頭後，史蒂夫臉上浮現起陽光般的燦爛笑容，再次緊抱住巴奇，親吻了他的臉頰後，將唇貼在他耳邊以只有他們彼此聽得見的音量低聲細語。

「巴奇‧巴恩斯。」

聽到答案後，巴奇先是一愣，緊接著紅了臉，舉起手放在史蒂夫的肩上，回吻史蒂夫的臉頰後，甜甜一笑：「沒問題，我會準備最新鮮的在家裡等你。」

「我很期待。」

幸福地笑著，史蒂夫握緊了巴奇的雙手，依依不捨地輕輕放開，轉身踏上了戰機。

在昆式戰機的起飛聲響及強風中，巴奇一手抵在自己的額前，擋住隨意飛舞的髮絲，抬頭望著史蒂夫駕駛的戰機在青空中逐漸遠去，最後連黑點都消失在天際盡頭。

「一定要平安回來，史蒂夫。」

輕輕敞開嘴唇，巴奇壓抑下難以抹去的不安，悄聲低語著內心最深切的祈望。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

然而，不到二十四小時的時間過去後，巴奇不安的預感就在從手機中聽到史蒂夫用有些沙啞疲累的聲音說明情況時，成了現實。

由於巴奇不只是神盾局副局長，還是史蒂夫已正式締結婚姻的伴侶，無論公私都是史蒂夫最親密的夥伴，所以不管是公事還是私事，他們都是用同一支手機連絡。

原本只需三天的簡單任務，史蒂夫卻在第一天剛抵達時就用手機跟巴奇連絡，盡管史蒂夫只是表示出了一點意外，可能沒辦法準時回去，但具體什麼狀況史蒂夫卻沒有說明清楚，只是說要他別擔心，不是什麼大事，他一個人可以處理，就關閉了手機。

雖然巴奇很擔心，但既然史蒂夫的聲音聽起來並沒有說非常急迫，而且史蒂夫也說了不是什麼大事，不用擔心，所以盡管巴奇相當的忐忑不安，但他還是忍了下來，打算等到當初預定的時間過後，要是史蒂夫沒有任何消息，他再主動打過去。

等待的時間總是很漫長，到了第三天，即使在神盾局規定的下班時間過後，巴奇也沒有回到他跟史蒂夫的家，而是一個人坐在局長辦公室裡，望著手機等待。

要是過了十二點史蒂夫還沒打來，他就要自己打過去詢問史蒂夫的狀況。

要是……要是最害怕的狀況，史蒂夫沒有接或是打不通的話，巴奇就會馬上利用這裡的所有設備功能，立即透過手機電波搜尋史蒂夫的所在地。

時間一秒一秒的往前進，巴奇緊握著手機，左手無名指上的戒指閃爍著銀光。

手機螢幕上的背景圖片是他跟史蒂夫在家裡一起窩在被窩中所拍下的照片。照片中的史蒂夫摟著巴奇，兩人笑得溫馨甜蜜，巴奇臉上稍微放鬆了些，但看著手機上顯示即將跨過午夜十二點，他又開始蹙起了眉心，一雙寫滿了擔心的灰綠緊盯著手機不放。

終於，皇天不負苦心人，在十二點前一分鐘，手機一陣震動，鈴聲甚至還來不及響起，在畫面上出現來自史蒂夫的撥號訊息的瞬間，巴奇就用大拇指畫過螢幕，迫不及待地對著手機另一頭低聲輕喚著。

「史蒂夫？」

雖然內心迫切地想要知道史蒂夫的狀況，但由於巴奇還不知道史蒂夫目前身處的情況，所以為了避免帶給史蒂夫麻煩，他盡可能地壓低了音量。

「晚安，巴奇，現在方便說話嗎？」

盡管才分別三天，但耳邊那屬於史蒂夫的，巴奇再熟悉不過的低沉又溫柔的嗓音竟讓巴奇湧起了想哭的衝動，但他咬了咬唇忍了下來，然後輕輕回應：「當然，你沒事吧？」

「沒事，讓你久等了，我花了一點時間才找到手機。雖然有吸血鬼的搗亂，不過也多虧他，恐怖分子的任務其實算是早早就完成。」

史蒂夫的聲音雖然像是刻意帶著笑，但巴奇可以聽得出來史蒂夫似乎相當疲累。

然後，巴奇才慢半拍地反應過來，「……吸血鬼？」

「是的，巴奇。恐怖份子占據了古堡作為據點，卻不知怎地喚醒了沉睡在其中的古老吸血鬼，我到這裡的時候恐怖分子已經全被那個吸血鬼吸乾了血。」

史蒂夫認真的語氣讓巴奇明白他並不是在開玩笑，而且對比他三天前手機中提過的內容，盡管匪夷所思，但絕對都是真的。

巴奇腦中快速閃過關於吸血鬼的知識，盡管巴奇本人從未接觸過，但從在神盾局的檔案資料有特別設置一個專區就中可以很清楚了解，吸血鬼並不是虛幻中的產物，而是真實存在的一種具有特殊能力的亞人生物。

一般來說吸血鬼大都擁有極為優異的再生能力，除非砍下頭顱再燒成灰燼，否則傷得再重都能重生，而史蒂夫居然獨自面對這樣的敵人？

光是想像史蒂夫跟吸血鬼戰鬥的畫面，巴奇的心就快要因擔心而破裂。

「不過你不用擔心，我已經消滅了他，只是出了一點意外……我可能要花一點時間才能回家。」

史蒂夫前半段的話才剛讓巴奇稍微安心下來，後頭的話就立刻讓巴奇的心沉到了谷底。

「……別告訴我你被變成了吸血鬼。」

手機對面的沉默讓巴奇瞬間明白，史蒂夫恐怕真的被轉化成了吸血鬼。

內心的慌亂讓巴奇再也無法冷靜，立刻從椅上站起身，緊握著手機，大聲喊道：「告訴我你在哪，我現在馬上就去找你！」

但史蒂夫只是深吸了一口氣，接著凜聲說道：「不，吸血鬼會有無法抑止的吸血衝動，特別是我現在光是聽到你的聲音就……」

一陣沉默後，史蒂夫再次開口：「總而言之，別擔心我，這座城堡內的圖書館藏書相當豐富，有不少關於吸血鬼的書，等我找到方法恢復原狀之後就會回去了。這裡沒有辦法充電，所以我為了緊急狀況會關閉手機，有任何事跟你連絡，在那之前你就是代理局長，記得最重要的是好好照顧自己別讓我擔心，相信我，我很快就會回去了。」

一口氣說完後，史蒂夫也不等巴奇回覆，就關閉了手機，而巴奇試著再打回去，傳來的卻是通知對方手機關機的語音訊息。

又是擔心又是氣憤，氣急敗壞之下，巴奇忍不住用金屬左手握拳往桌面用一力一搥，桌面立刻應聲碎裂，好在這張桌子是特製的，只是桌面裂開來，並沒有整張桌子爆裂開來。

緊蹙著眉，巴奇盯著桌面的裂痕，想著上一張桌子為什麼會報銷的原因，臉頰不禁飛起了紅暈，卻也慢慢地冷靜了下來。

將視線移到電腦螢幕上，巴奇做了個深呼吸後，開始思考著接下來該怎麼找到史蒂夫，然後……

「笨蛋臭豆芽，」歪起了嘴角，巴奇一邊在電腦上輸入資料，一邊對著遠在羅馬尼亞的史蒂夫喃喃說道：「最重要的是好好照顧自己別讓我擔心？每次最讓人擔心的傢伙就是你，這句話我一定要當面還給你。」

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

座立在羅馬尼亞一處被森林包圍的湖岸邊的古老的破舊城堡中，史蒂夫坐在積滿了不知已堆積了幾百年灰塵的圖書館長桌邊的椅上，翻閱著他勉強判讀內容收集而來的關於吸血鬼的各類相關書籍。

雖然身為美國隊長兼神盾局長，頭腦跟智慧自然不在話下，但相較於精通多國語言的巴奇來說，史蒂夫對於多國語言方面的能力並沒有那麼優秀，他的程度頂多能判斷這座城堡裡的藏書大部分都是羅馬尼亞語，剛巧羅馬尼亞語是巴奇最擅長的語言之一。

想到了巴奇，史蒂夫忍不住嘆了口氣。

「……如果巴奇在這裡就好了。」

嘴裡不經意地脫口而出的下一秒，就接收到了回應。

「你現在才知道？」

來自左手方向圖書館門口的帶著些許揶揄的熟悉聲音讓史蒂夫全身一震，差一點從椅上跳了起來，轉身看向聲音來源，一身漆黑潛行服的巴奇正雙手抱胸站在門口，似笑非笑地看著史蒂夫。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

巴奇：外賣來了！

史蒂夫：我沒叫啊！？

 

順說，城堡內的屍體已經被史蒂夫全部埋到了護城森林中。

然後城裡有恐怖組織留下來的食糧，所以巴奇不用離開這裡也可以靠著這些飲水跟食物生活（然後史蒂夫再靠著巴奇生活（


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此刻史蒂夫的心理，大概就是發誓要減肥後的第三天，最難熬的時候平常最愛吃的食物突然熱騰騰地送到面前的感覺吧（毆

＿＿＿

 

 

「……你是怎麼找到我的？」

史蒂夫望著巴奇，帶著些許陰影的消瘦臉龐表情相當複雜，欣喜、擔心、感動、憂傷，甚至包含了憤怒，而其中更有著壓抑不住的飢渴與慾望。

當然，其實史蒂夫心底早有預想過如果自己一直找不到恢復成人類的方法，巴奇總有一天會找到自己。

因為要是兩人立場交換過來，史蒂夫也絕對會想盡辦法找到巴奇。

他沒想到的是巴奇會這麼快就找到他－－雖然史蒂夫不能確定，從他跟巴奇連絡之後，具體而言究竟經過了多少時間。

由於史蒂夫成為吸血鬼後擁有了夜視功能，不需要照明，再加上陽光會致命，所以自從上次跟巴奇連絡過後，為了尋找能夠治癒吸血鬼體質的方法，史蒂夫一直待在這翻閱書籍，沒有離開過這間沒有任何窗戶的圖書館中。

對於一直待在暗無天日的古堡圖書館裡的史蒂夫來說，除了從巴奇身後長廊上頭投射下來的細微陽光可以判斷出現在是白天外，他其實不太清楚究竟經過了多久，現在又是什麼時候。

這裡沒有任何能計算時間跟日期的設備，史蒂夫又為了省電以及不讓巴奇或是其他人能透過手機找到自己，將手機關機後藏在離這裡有常人步伐半天距離的森林中。

而對已成為吸血鬼的史蒂夫來說，他也不可能透過日升日落來判斷，所以他唯一能利用的就是自己的生理時鐘。

但成為吸血鬼之後，他不再覺得疲累，自然不需睡眠，也不需－－或者正確來說是無法－－攝取正常人的食物，只有難以忽視的飢餓感一直如影隨形。

史蒂夫試過食用恐怖分子留在這裡的食糧，但沒有用，吃起來不能說沒有味道，但怎麼都無法緩解史蒂夫的飢餓，他知道只有一樣，但他無論如何不會去嘗試。

幸好這座矗立於湖畔邊的古堡原本就早已廢棄幾百年，又被濃密的森林圍繞著，四周杳無人煙，所以只要史蒂夫不離開這裡，並且將精神全部集中在尋找恢復成人類的方法，他就可以暫時無視對血液的渴望。

直到巴奇出現在這裡為止。

「你的戰機還停在羅馬尼亞的機場，所以我可以判斷出你沒離開過羅馬尼亞，手機最後發出的電波也在這附近，所以我跟山姆說你需要我，請他幫忙代理局長一職暫時將神盾局交給他管理後就坐飛機趕了過來。」

巴奇邊回答史蒂夫的疑問，邊一一彎起指頭，「我查過的資料裡，這座城堡曾經在十八世紀還是瓦拉幾亞大公國時發生過吸血鬼騷動，被當時的國王鎮壓過後就從歷史上被抹去，完全不曾被人提起。最重要的一點是，這座城堡右半邊整個都炸掉了，從現場看來是最近才發生過的爆發，所以，我推測你一定就在這裡。」

看著史蒂夫，巴奇臉上露出了有些得意的笑容，「然後，你果然就在這裡。」

不愧是巴奇，無論是判斷，還是處理都很出色，瞇起了雙眼欣賞著巴奇的笑容，史蒂夫情不自禁地在心裡由衷讚嘆。

巴奇的笑容總是能輕易牽動著史蒂夫的心，但除了平常帶給史蒂夫的溫暖安心感外，此刻還深深勾起了史蒂夫刻意遺忘的飢餓感。

為自己被引發的慾望而感到驚慌的史蒂夫一邊忙著壓抑本能的吸血衝動一邊說：「我不是說過不用擔心，我會……」

但還沒說完就被巴奇打斷。

「是誰剛剛才說過，如果我在這就好了？」

說完，鬆開了原本懷抱在胸前的雙手，巴奇朝著史蒂夫邁開了腳步。

「說什麼不用擔心，每次最讓人擔心的傢伙就是你。」

看著巴奇離自己越來越近，史蒂夫的心跳也越發激烈紊亂，終於忍不住從椅上站起，舉起右手擋在面前，厲聲喝道：「別再靠近我了！」

巴奇停下了腳步，盯著面無血色表情凝重的史蒂夫，好一會後，才明知故問地開口：「為什麼？」

「因為這個。」

史蒂夫指著自己張開的嘴裡那一對明顯比過去還要修長尖銳許多的森白犬齒，無奈地嘆息：「你不該來這裡，巴奇。」

「不該來？」這次換巴奇提高了音量，雙眉倒豎，氣呼呼地說道：「史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，我問你，要是換過來是我變成吸血鬼，你會希望我一個人把自己關在這座陰森老舊的城堡裡，獨自尋找那也不曉得究竟存不存在的恢復方法？」

無法作出任何反駁的史蒂夫只是不發一語地垂下了眼，巴奇說的話他比誰都清楚。要是立場互換，史蒂夫一定也會不顧一切地找到巴奇，就像現在巴奇找到了自己一樣。

「你忘了我說過的話嗎？」巴奇看起來像是在生氣，但他的嘴角跟眼神都浮現著因見到史蒂夫而安心的喜悅，「無論發生什麼事，我都會陪著你……」

「直到時間的盡頭。」史蒂夫低聲接過了巴奇的話，抬起頭百感交集地看向他的伴侶，這個世界上最溫柔最美好的存在。

這句孩童時的諾言，巴奇一直守到現在，縱然他們之間曾經因為外界的惡意而被迫分開數十年，巴奇更是受盡了各種難以想像的折磨，但最終，他們總能找回彼此，再度牽起對方的手，並肩走在一起。

「謝謝你，巴奇……對不起，讓你擔心了。」

「知道就好，」巴奇笑了起來，然後再度朝史蒂夫走去，「現在，讓我過去你的身邊，好好檢察你的狀況。」

這一次，史蒂夫沒再阻止，只是一手扶在桌面上疊起的書本上，有些緊張地看著慢慢朝著自己走過來的巴奇，一股若有似無的甜美香氣慢慢飄進史蒂夫的鼻腔裡，隨著兩人拉近的距離，越發濃郁誘人，不斷刺激著本就飢渴許久的史蒂夫。

天人交戰間，巴奇來到了史蒂夫面前，就著昏暗的光線，仔細打量著史蒂夫的模樣，確定史蒂夫身上沒有傷口，除了臉色蒼白，犬齒變得猶如獠牙般銳利以外，與一個禮拜前沒什麼太大的不同，巴奇才安心地鬆了一口氣。

接著，巴奇才終於有心情問起，他剛走近這座古堡時，在大廳樓梯間見到的畫像。

「你所消滅的那個吸血鬼，就是樓梯間牆上掛著的畫像上那個跟我很像的人？」

乍見到那副畫像，巴奇甚至有那麼一瞬間還以為是史蒂夫畫了自己然後掛上去的。但是稍微仔細觀察就可以發現那副畫像已經有了相當的歷史，而且服裝跟髮型很明顯的都是屬於中世紀左右的風格。

而且從畫像被裝飾在大廳連結一樓跟二樓的樓梯間最顯眼的位置，就可以合理推測畫像中的人，應該就是這座城堡原來的主人，只是所有關於這座城堡的過去，都從歷史記載上被抹去了，所以巴奇也不知道那個人究竟是誰，為什麼跟自己長得很像，是否就是史蒂夫所說的那個吸血鬼。

「……不，巴奇……被我消滅的那個吸血鬼……」史蒂夫搖了搖頭，有些遲疑地否定了巴奇的疑問，「像的是我。」

「你？」

望著巴奇驚訝的表情，史蒂夫沉重地點了點頭，對巴奇回憶起當時與吸血鬼對峙的景象。

「我來到這裡的時候，到處都是恐怖分子被吸乾了血的屍體，而那個跟我很像的吸血鬼就站在那副畫像前面，全身是血，發紅的眼中猶如空洞的深淵。」

當史蒂夫驚覺到不對時，對方已經衝到他面前，將利爪刺入了史蒂夫的胸前，並張口用銳利的獠牙咬在史蒂夫的脖子上，好在史蒂夫千鈞一髮之際緊急往後退了一步，對方才只是稍微咬出了兩個洞，並在他胸前抓破了五道血痕。

史蒂夫身為神盾局長，自然對神盾局內部的資料有一定的掌握，依照電腦檔案中所得來的資訊，要將人類轉化為吸血鬼，必須要交換雙方的血液。

所以照理說，史蒂夫不應該只因為區區的咬傷跟抓傷就成為吸血鬼。

然而事實上，史蒂夫在想盡辦法消滅那名吸血鬼後，來自身體內部的強烈痛苦歷經了將近一天一夜，當疼痛緩和下來時，無法忽略的吸血衝動、完全癒合的傷，還有最重要的，曝露在陽光之下會被燒傷的種種證據，讓史蒂夫很驚愕地發現自己成了吸血鬼。

同樣，在神盾局的資料中，唯一能從吸血鬼恢復成人類的方法只有一個。

不過，史蒂夫已經不可能採取那個方法了。

不是因為史蒂夫不相信，而是因為那個方法，就是要讓史蒂夫吸乾那個將他變成吸血鬼的傢伙的血，直到最後一滴。

但那個吸血鬼已經曝曬於陽光底下，燒成了灰燼－－說也奇怪，史蒂夫似乎看見那個吸血鬼在化成灰之前，嘴角浮現起了欣慰的笑意，但他想，那應該只是錯覺吧。

所以史蒂夫才要留在這裡從古老的文獻中試著尋找，既然會有神盾局的資料庫中沒有的，被轉化成吸血鬼的狀況存在，那麼應該也會有尚未被發現出來的方法。

在將事情對巴奇一五一十地說明完後，史蒂夫拿起放在最上面的一本書，隨手翻閱著，無奈地對巴奇說：「但是這裡的藏書完全沒有英語，大部分都是拉丁語或羅馬尼亞語，我也看不太懂，所以我剛剛才會忍不住想，要是你在這裡，那該有多好。」

「原來如此，」巴奇從史蒂夫手中拿過書，同樣隨意翻閱了一下，望著史蒂夫微微一笑，「放心吧，現在有我在這裡幫你翻譯，一定很快就能找到了。」

「……謝謝你，巴奇。」

「等你恢復了再謝我吧。」

當巴奇笑著拍了拍史蒂夫肩膀的瞬間，貼身傳來的巴奇的體溫、觸感，還有香氣讓史蒂夫的胸口突然一陣猛烈的衝擊，本就一直折磨著他的吸血衝動猶如脫離了束縛的野獸，幾乎令他失控，但他咬緊牙關，推開了巴奇往後退，掩住自己的嘴，顫聲對巴奇警告。

「……你……你快離開這……快……趁我還能抑制……」

盡管在吸血鬼的本能慾望跟人類的理性間掙扎的史蒂夫面目猙獰可怖，巴奇卻毫不畏懼，非但沒有逃離，反而更加貼近史蒂夫，甚至表情柔和地解開自己的領口，露出脖子上一大片的肌膚。

在巴奇裸露的頸項映入眼簾的剎那，難以形容的飢渴在史蒂夫胃裡爆發開來，光是不讓自己抓住巴奇的肩膀咬下去就已經花費了史蒂夫所有的理性跟自制力。

而巴奇還在柔聲說服他。

「沒關係，史蒂夫，已經一個禮拜了，我查過資料，一旦被轉化成吸血鬼後，一般的食物都像是泥土，只能攝取人類的鮮血，你一直躲在這裡，想辦法找出恢復的方法，什麼都沒吃過，現在一定餓壞了。」

他的確餓壞了，但是他不能那麼做。

「現在還不曉得什麼時候能找出治癒你的方法，我知道你不願意吸別人的血，但是我跟你不能算是別人，對吧？」

沒錯，他跟巴奇之間就像是靈魂伴侶，親密無間、不分你我，但是他不能吸巴奇的血，誰的血他都不會吸，更何況是他的巴奇？

「別擔心，我身體很健壯的，過來前我還補充了很多營養。」

「你離開前點的巴奇‧巴恩斯，快趁熱吃了吧。」

他很想要……不，他不願傷害巴奇。

他深愛的親密伴侶、這個世界上唯一讓他打從心底希冀守護、渴望擁有他所有一切的，巴奇‧巴恩斯。

他必須保護他。

而不是為了自己的慾望去傷害他。

但是來自史蒂夫體內，本就對巴奇的愛情，以及身為吸血鬼的本能正融合在一起，逐漸轉化成了最原始的衝動。

「史蒂夫……」低聲呼喚著史蒂夫的名，巴奇捧住了他心愛丈夫的臉，眼神搖曳著水光，像是純潔的獻祭品，又像是淫蕩的聖娼，慢慢地，吻上了史蒂夫的唇。

柔軟的唇瓣，懷念又熟悉的甜蜜觸感，如今更是不可思議的香甜，史蒂夫無法再拒絕，反而伸出了舌頭鑽入了那本就為自己敞開的溫熱口腔，並捲上了巴奇的舌頭，與之纏綿。

由於史蒂夫的犬齒尖利無比，巴奇的唇舌很快就被劃破，滲出的鮮血混合著唾液在史蒂夫的口腔中蔓延開來，從未品嘗過的甜美讓史蒂夫瞬間失去了理智，緊擁住巴奇，吸吮著口中來自巴奇那至高無上的極致美味。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

於是下一話開吃，耶！（

 

 

 

 

 

 

順說，畫像上長的跟巴奇很像的人是這座城堡原本的主人，跟史蒂夫很像的吸血鬼在被喚醒前是被十字架釘在這個畫像旁的。

當初將他釘在上面的人就是他自己，因為巴奇王子為了保護史蒂夫被自己父親帶來的軍隊殺死了，巴奇王子死了吸血鬼史蒂夫也不想活了，但巴奇王子死前要他活下去，所以他就抱著巴奇王子的遺體，把自己釘在他的畫像旁，半死不活地陪著他。

後來巴奇王子的遺體被恐怖份子破壞了，於是吸血鬼史蒂夫就醒來，殺光了所有人，直到被史蒂夫於陽光下燒成灰，他才終於解脫。

至於長的像是因為那兩人是盾冬的前世（咦（為什麼前世跟今生可以同時存在？因為吸血鬼史蒂夫當初將自己釘死時其實靈魂已經追著巴奇轉世去了，（這也是今生史蒂夫比巴奇小兩歲的原因）留在這裡的是只憑保護巴奇王子的本能活動的殘骸，所以史蒂夫才能輕鬆消滅他，也才會只因一點小傷就被轉化成吸血鬼（因為靈魂的感應。

（只是提一下裡設定，沒別的意思（

 

對了，如果是巴奇一個人出現在吸血鬼史蒂夫面前，那只剩下保護巴奇的本能的吸血鬼史蒂夫大概只會抱著巴奇不放吧，也就是說巴奇只要走到陽光下就好了（一種就算死了，只剩下靈魂的殘渣也要保護你到最後的概念（


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在吸血鬼的本能跟對巴奇的愛欲之中擺盪的史蒂夫，以及捨身奉獻自己誘惑史蒂夫的巴奇之間的攻防戰（咦 ~~（為什麼前兩篇是上跟中這篇卻不是下？去問史蒂夫吧（~~

＿＿＿

 

 

在這個世界上，成功注射超級士兵血清並存活至今的超級士兵只有史蒂夫跟巴奇這兩人。

由於超級血清的功效以及後天的嚴厲訓練，巴奇的肉體也許稍遜於史蒂夫，但絕對比起一般平凡人要來的強健數倍。

然而，盡管外表再壯碩，無法鍛鍊的口腔內部依然柔軟而脆弱。再加上巴奇的嘴已經在與史蒂夫的性生活中被開發得相當敏感，在替史蒂夫口交時就可以用嘴感受到快樂，而現在這個正在蹂躪巴奇敏感口腔的男人，又是最熟悉巴奇敏感部位的史蒂夫。

當他有意無意地舔舐著巴奇的口腔黏膜時，一陣一陣侵襲而來的酥麻感幾乎使得巴奇全身無力，如果不是被史蒂夫緊緊擁抱著，恐怕早就如同一攤水般酸軟地倒臥在地上。

更何況史蒂夫除了本來就是比巴奇優秀的超級士兵以外，現在還多了一個身分－－新生吸血鬼。

剛成為吸血鬼的史蒂夫自然不知如何控制，僅僅只是親吻，銳利的犬齒就割傷了巴奇。

如果還能保持理性，史蒂夫就會停下，但原本身為超級士兵的營養消耗量本就比較大，成為吸血鬼過後史蒂夫又什麼都沒攝取過，早已飢餓多天的他終於品嘗到的還是巴奇－－他最心愛之人的血液。

對一名吸血鬼來說，最美味的血液，並不是來自於古老傳說中的什麼純潔處女，而是打從心底深處所愛戀、渴求的對象。

史蒂夫的場合，他所深愛的人就是巴奇。

也就是說，對史蒂夫而言，這世上再也沒有比巴奇溫熱的血液更誘人、更甜蜜、更香醇的極致美味。

所以，史蒂夫才會一下子因口中所綻放開來的驚人甘美而迷失了理性，甚至用強大的力量抱起了跟自己體型並沒差多少的巴奇，一邊熱情地吻著他，一邊將他壓到了一旁的長桌上。

「嗚……」

背後的撞擊讓巴奇忍不住悶哼了一聲，但連氣都來不及換過，史蒂夫就捧起了他的臉，整個人貼了上來，一點縫隙都沒留地將他壓在桌上，著迷似地吸吮著從巴奇嘴裡混著唾液湧出的溫熱血液。

雖然早已預先做好了心理準備，巴奇還是因為嘴裡被史蒂夫的尖牙劃破時的刺痛而皺起了眉頭，而且困擾巴奇的不只是嘴裡的刺痛，每當史蒂夫用他自己的舌頭捲起巴奇的舌頭，並熱烈地吸吮舔拭時，難以形容的酥軟麻癢感受，就從那被肆意掠奪的口腔內部慢慢擴散至全身。

為了不讓史蒂夫擔心甚至停下，巴奇只是緊擁著史蒂夫，努力地忍住敏感的口腔黏膜不斷被尖利的獠牙掠過、濕熱的舌頭翻攪所感受到的刺痛與酥麻。

「唔……啊……嗯嗯……」

然而來自體內深處湧上的燥熱，伴隨著難以忍受的酥癢酸軟，侵蝕著巴奇的所有感官，使得他幾乎無法停下顫抖與呻吟。

……對了，吸血鬼的唾液，會有麻醉跟催情的作用。

當這個知識終於在巴奇因情慾而朦朧的腦海中閃過時，渾身痠軟無力的他已經無力，也不想作出任何抵抗，只是閉著雙眼，用親身去體會被吸血鬼吸血是什麼樣銷魂難耐的歡愉滋味。

快樂很快就蓋過了本就細碎的刺痛，不如說嘴裡被尖牙劃過的刺激，更加深了酥麻的快感，彷彿自身血液都在沸騰，巴奇發燙的肌膚異常敏感，困在緊身制服下的乳頭不需任何觸摸就逕行突起硬挺，只要巴奇稍微扭動，或是史蒂夫的一點小動作都會讓巴奇因布料磨蹭身軀所帶來的刺激而不住顫動、輾轉呻吟。

「啊啊……史蒂夫……嗚……啊……」

比起血液被吸吮的刺痛或是喪失感，來自身體內部，特別是小腹內難以排解的酥麻酸疼才更讓巴奇難受，早就習慣於接納史蒂夫侵入，甚至需要被深深填滿，重重撞擊才能獲得快感的身體正被欲火猛烈燃燒著，燒得巴奇甚至連揪著史蒂夫衣服的力道都快要失去。

覆蓋著身體內外那又疼又癢、又熱又麻、又酸又疼，種種難以形容的感受折磨著巴奇，竟讓他忍不住落下淚來。

淚水從巴奇半闔著濕潤睫毛內湧出，並順著滾燙的緋紅臉頰往下滑落，滴入了史蒂夫瘋狂似地攪弄吸吮著巴奇的嘴裡。

「……巴奇？」

嘴裡巴奇鮮血的甜腥味，以及巴奇眼淚的鹹味混合在一起的瞬間，史蒂夫原本因飢渴的欲望而發紅的眼眸重新恢復了清明透藍，瞪大了雙眼，望著嘴裡被自己弄得鮮血淋漓，半睜著濕潤的眼眸，大口喘氣的巴奇。

當他很快意會到這都是自己造成的結果之後，史蒂夫震驚地抬起上身，面孔因自責跟心疼而扭曲。

老天，巴奇的嘴裡全是血，他甚至還哭了出來－－那個史蒂夫印象中，除了幾次床上做得太激烈以外，幾乎從沒見他哭過的巴奇，現在卻流下了眼淚。

驚慌之餘，史蒂夫幾乎也要跟著哭了出來。

「我……我很抱歉……」

顫抖的右手遮住了自己染滿鮮血的嘴，史蒂夫一邊哽咽著道歉，一邊想要往後退開，卻被巴奇用雙手擁住。

「你不用道歉。」

他不是為了看史蒂夫自責痛苦才獻出自己的血液，更何況，巴奇心裡很清楚，史蒂夫即使在接近失控邊緣，他也從未真的傷害自己，自己口中的傷並非史蒂夫刻意去咬嚙，而是在親吻吸吮時無意中去劃傷的。

「沒事……史蒂夫……你沒有真的傷到我什麼，」柔聲安慰著史蒂夫，將口中混著血液的口水都嚥下去後，巴奇張大了嘴，向史蒂夫展示他嘴裡的傷口，「你看，只是些小傷口，很快就會好了……」

的確，仔細一看，可以發現就像巴奇所說的，傷口並不多，也都是屬於細小而淺薄的劃傷。

雖然乍看之下血流得有點嚇人，甚至染紅了桌面，但那是因為吸血鬼的唾液有抗凝血的作用，而且史蒂夫又一直攪動、吸吮，才會使得傷口雖細小淺薄卻血流不止，只要史蒂夫不再去刺激巴奇的口腔內部，大概過幾天就會自行痊癒。

只是，自從他們在多年前歷經艱辛才久別重逢之後，史蒂夫就對巴奇相當保護，即使到了結婚多年，又同時分別擔任神盾局正副局長的現在，每次只要巴奇稍微受了點輕傷，史蒂夫依然會反應過度，更不用說現在傷害巴奇的還是史蒂夫自己。

然而，不顧一切保護巴奇的想法，以及渴望掠奪巴奇一切的獨佔欲，其實一直都在史蒂夫心中同時存在著，不知是否因為成為了吸血鬼，那種兩相矛盾的情感更是激烈碰撞著，直到這一刻清醒過來之時，史蒂夫的內心深處還在不停歇地騷動著－－既想要保護巴奇不受一絲傷害、又想要撕開他的肌膚酌飲他那美味絕倫的鮮血。

這該死的吸血鬼本能，即使過了那麼久他都無法擺脫……過了那麼久？

將臉埋在巴奇的胸口，史蒂夫因突然閃現的念頭而惶然地喃喃自語。

「……我是……我是吸血鬼，巴奇……詹姆斯……我……」

腦海中浮現起了理應不屬於史蒂夫經歷過的片段，眼前跟巴奇極度相似的青年－－從他那一身中古世紀的打扮鐘看來，應當就是樓梯間上那副畫像中的人物－－正微笑望著自己，似乎在說些什麼。

青年的微笑與眼前巴奇的微笑重疊在了一起，使得史蒂夫一時之間記憶有些混亂，只能怔怔地看著巴奇朝自己伸出雙手。

「沒錯，你是吸血鬼，然後？」巴奇握住了史蒂夫遮住自己嘴的手，輕輕跟自己的手疊在一起，他們左手上的婚戒碰撞在一起，發出了清脆的金屬撞擊聲。

「那又怎麼樣？」

當巴奇嘴裡那麼說出口的瞬間，伴隨著幾乎完全重疊的身影，史蒂夫耳邊同時響起了熟悉卻又陌生的話語。

『那又怎麼樣，史蒂芬，我知道你不是邪惡的吸血鬼就好。』

「你看，你的手還是跟我一樣溫暖，而且你剛才不是因為我哭而停下來了嗎？」巴奇微微一笑，將額頭靠著史蒂夫的額頭上，「你還是你，你還是原來的史蒂夫，只是主食變成人類的血液而已。」

剎那間，史蒂夫彷彿被雷擊般，腦袋一片空白，只有巴奇的笑容，深深烙印在他的視網膜上，他想，恐怕這一輩子－－不，就算下一輩子、下下一輩子，未來永劫，他都不會忘記這個令他心臟震顫不已的笑容。

並不曉得自己方才那一席話對史蒂夫造成多大的震撼，巴奇的想法其實很單純，他不在乎史蒂夫變成了什麼，吸血鬼也好，狼人、惡魔、只要史蒂夫依然保留著他靈魂的不變，那麼對巴奇來說，史蒂夫就是史蒂夫，依然是他許下承諾要陪著他一起走到時間盡頭的那個人。

既然如此，那麼提供血液給史蒂夫對巴奇來說更是理所當然的事，他早就知道史蒂夫一定不會想要吸別人的血，但他不是別人，他跟史蒂夫的關係是難以用任何詞語去形容的親密。

光是愛情、親情、友情，不管是什麼，無論單一的任何一種情感都不足以代表他們之間這種複雜卻又純粹的感情。

就好像一個分裂成一半的靈魂，終於找回缺失的那一半，再也沒有人比他們還了解彼此，即使再也無法合而為一，也不願再分離。

所以為了史蒂夫，巴奇很樂意獻出他的血。

「吃飽了嗎？」一邊問，巴奇笑著輕輕抹去從史蒂夫眼中不斷滑落的淚水。

抽了抽鼻子，史蒂夫點了點頭，回答巴奇的話語中帶著些許鼻音，「……嗯，很飽了，多謝你的招待。」

「那就好。」巴奇露出燦爛的笑容，然後吻了史蒂夫。

閉著雙眼感受著唇上柔軟而甜美的滋味，史蒂夫在心裡想著－－沒有改變的人，是巴奇。

不管經過多久，巴奇的靈魂依舊如此美麗、善良，無私而純潔。

巴奇的溫柔讓史蒂夫冷靜了下來，將自己的淚水擦乾後，捧起了巴奇的臉，仔細檢查他所造成的傷口。

「會痛嗎？」

面對史蒂夫關心的詢問，巴奇只是搖了搖頭，將史蒂夫拉近自己，在他耳邊輕聲低語：「你的唾液帶有麻醉跟催情作用，不只不會痛，還很舒服。」

輕吐著溫熱氣息，巴奇的近乎挑逗的話語讓史蒂夫先是愣了一下，像是有股衝擊打在小腹上，原本就燥熱未退的身軀立即被點燃了情熱。

「舒服得害我現在好想做。」

低聲說著，巴奇更是伸過手握住了史蒂夫的手將他拉到自己股間撐起了褲襠的高聳慾望，如此直白的邀請使得史蒂夫心跳加速，幾乎想馬上跟巴奇一起『更舒服』，但他紅著臉強迫自己冷靜下來，環視著四周，目前他們身處的狀況。

巴奇被他壓在有稍微清理過的老舊圖書館長桌上，旁邊還推滿了古老的書籍，要在這裡直接上還是不太好，最重要的是巴奇嘴裡還有著傷，至少得先止血再說。

「二樓有床，但現在走廊那有陽光，我過不去，最少也要等到天黑以後，在那之前你有帶療傷的藥物嗎？我想先幫你療傷。」

視線移到了史蒂夫的胯下，明明那裡也跟自己一樣鼓了一大包，還在那裡婆婆媽媽，巴奇心裡有些不太高興，一手扯開自己的嘴巴，另一手拍了拍自己屁股下的長桌，「不需要療傷，嘴裡的傷沒什麼大不了的，我們就在這裡先做了再說。」

的確巴奇嘴裡的血已經不再流，黏膜的割傷也不深，只是依然紅得嚇人，而且飄散著鮮血的氣味－－對史蒂夫來說異常甜美的誘人香氣。

其實雖然剛才史蒂夫對巴奇說吃飽了，但就那一點血量，對於餓了將近一個禮拜的史蒂夫來說大概頂多只能算是小點心，而且既然要做愛，激情之下難免會接吻，到時候不嚐點血似乎是不可能的任務。

但他很怕又會再度失控，他真的不想再傷害巴奇了。

「這裡都是灰塵……而且我怕要是弄壞藏書就不好了。」

別開眼神的史蒂夫嘴裡所說的理由聽起來是那麼蒼白無力，巴奇沉下了臉，面無表情地盯著史蒂夫好一會後，忽然推開了他，在長桌上坐起，岔開了雙腿，低沉著嗓音，「……既然你那麼說，那你就在那給我好好看著。」

「巴、巴奇……？」

史蒂夫傻傻地看著巴奇解開皮帶跟褲頭，將私處展露在史蒂夫面前，在然後一手握住了自己早已硬挺翹起的陰莖，另一手則深入股縫間，在史蒂夫的注視下，往自己那尚未得到任何撫慰就已經濕透了的後穴內探去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

我想前世的他們大概到最後都因為史蒂夫的猶豫而沒有肉體關係吧，其實他們之間從認識到同死只相處了一個冬天，不過僅僅這麼一個冬天，就足以令他倆生生世世相付


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫花了一萬多字天人交戰後終於開吃，帶血的粗暴肉還請注意。

＿＿＿

 

 

 

巴奇正在史蒂夫面前用自己的手套弄著他自己高高翹起的陰莖，金屬手指插入了他自己的身體裡，那處本該只有自己能夠進入的私密小洞，現在正被巴奇自己的手指撐開來。

此時此刻，令人血脈賁張的淫靡畫面正清晰可見地展現在全身僵硬的史蒂夫面前，不停地誘惑著他，讓他幾乎用盡了全部的克制力，雙拳緊握得幾乎要在掌心間掐出血來，才能勉強維持沒有鋪上前去的理性。

坐在長桌上的巴奇，修長結實的雙腳朝向史蒂夫分開來，一隻踩在桌面上，一隻懸掛在半空中，因他自身用手指在後穴內戳刺及套弄自身陰莖的動作而不時搖晃、甚至微微抽搐顫抖。

盡管體溫早就因史蒂夫的唾液帶來的催情作用而升高，情慾也早已在巴奇內部洶湧翻騰，但他畢竟是男性，無法自行分泌愛液，像現在這樣沒有任何潤滑就粗暴地插入手指的衝動行為還是給巴奇帶來了撕裂般的異物感，就算咬住了發麻紅腫的下唇，卻也壓抑不住有些難受的呻吟。

為了緩和這種被撐開來的脹痛，巴奇才會同時握住陰莖，想要藉由撫慰自己的性器所感受到的快感沖淡被侵入的不適，而效果似乎還算可以。

「嗯……唔唔……」

蹙起了眉，巴奇散落的髮絲沾染了從額上滲出的汗水，順著低垂的臉滑落，灰綠眼眸隱藏在濕潤的睫毛下搖曳著水光，讓他看上去像是在哭泣，還殘留著些許血液與細小傷口的嘴唇及不時從中露出的舌尖都紅得讓史蒂夫心煩意亂。

他既想趕緊治療巴奇，擁抱他、安慰他，想盡辦法讓他停止哭泣，卻又想要再次將舌頭深入那溫香濕暖的口腔內部，盡情吸取那甜美的鮮紅汁液，然後抓起巴奇的手，不顧一切將他壓倒在桌上，將硬得發燙的自身狠狠刺入，深埋在那處總是熱情包裹著自己的小小肉洞中肆意發洩。

正是因為這兩種矛盾不已的感情同時在腦海中劇烈對抗，才會導致史蒂夫現在只能傻傻佇立著，看著巴奇給自己擴張的情色模樣呆若木雞。

雖然整間圖書館除了門口外長廊上透過高層透氣窗隱約投射而下的陽光外，並沒有任何光源，但如今已成為吸血鬼的史蒂夫當然可以從黑暗中清楚見到眼前的巴奇是怎麼樣誘人的放蕩模樣。

而且成為吸血鬼後史蒂夫被提升的能力不只有視覺，嗅覺跟聽覺都被加強，巴奇身上本來就擁有的淡淡體香，融合了血的甜腥，不斷勾引著史蒂夫的慾望，還有他的悶哼喘息、低聲哀鳴，以及紊亂的心跳聲。

最撩撥著史蒂夫深沉情慾的，還是眼前的景象－－全身穿著緊密貼身的黑色戰鬥制服的巴奇，大膽地朝著自己岔開來的雙腿間，濕紅一片的私密處正從腰間褪至大腿的褲頭上一覽無遺地裸露在外，將禁欲跟放蕩混合在一起的背德感所誘發的狂熱情潮透過所有感官清晰地傳達給史蒂夫。

身處於漆黑的衣物及昏暗的環境下，更加襯托出巴奇原本就偏白，而今因羞恥跟情慾而浮現著紅潮的肌膚，彷彿散發著柔美的光采，看在史蒂夫眼裡就像一件至高絕美的藝術品，同時也是奉獻給自己的獻祭品，如此聖潔、如此淫魅。

雖然與感情方面算是相當古板執著的史蒂夫相比，天性浪漫坦率的巴奇原本就對性方面更加積極熱情，所以史蒂夫並不是從來沒見過巴奇在自己面前擴張的模樣，但今天的狀況完全不一樣。

這裡不是他們日常相愛的臥室，甚至不是他們偶爾會偷歡的神盾局局長辦公室，而是東歐偏遠森林裡一處廢棄城堡中的圖書館，更不用說現在的史蒂夫還是個新生的吸血鬼。

然而巴奇不只毫不畏懼，還想盡辦法找到了躲藏起來的史蒂夫，大方而主動獻出自己的血、自己的肉體－－自己的一切。

回想起來，巴奇從很久以前開始，甚至可以說從他們第一次見面的時候，就無條件地對史蒂夫奉獻出一切。

小時候的自己性格相當彆扭，不只脾氣壞又衝動，老是不自量力地用自以為是的正義去引發衝突，最後總是得靠著巴奇前來解救。

其實就算到了已經成為神盾局長的現在，史蒂夫內心的信念還是一樣，一旦認定了是非對錯就永不妥協，不管前方有多險峻艱辛，他也會相信自己所選擇的道路，一步一步地往前走。

而巴奇只有在偶爾實在是被史蒂夫氣壞的時候才會無奈地抱怨，但抱怨完後，就會像什麼事都沒發生過一樣，即使經歷了那麼多難以想像的痛苦折磨，依舊無怨無悔，發自內心微笑著陪在史蒂夫身旁，與他並肩作戰，就像他曾說過的那句承諾－－陪著他，直到時間盡頭。

有時候，史蒂夫會忍不住想，為什麼巴奇會對當初還只是個瘦弱無力，卻異常頑固偏執的自己如此和善親密，並且直到現在一點都沒變。

但他知道，就算他問了，巴奇也只會露出溫柔燦爛的笑容，一一細數他心中所有關於史蒂夫的優點。

明明這個世界上，真正最美好珍貴的存在應該是巴奇自己才對。

想著，史蒂夫的心跳越來越平穩有序，卻更加深沉更加堅定有力，在胸腔內跳動著，將滿腔熱血輸送到全身每一處，並驅使著史蒂夫，往前踏出了一步。

由於這裡是如此靜謐，城堡四周除了森林就是湖，所以即使只是一點聲音都相當清晰，聽到了史蒂夫踏出這一步，原本忙著用手指在自己體內擴張的巴奇身軀微微一震，緩緩抬起了頭，眨著一雙濕紅的眼眸與史蒂夫相對。

從中看出了對自己的濃烈情慾，巴奇的嘴角不自覺地勾起了勝利般的笑意，歪斜著腦袋，任由汗濕的長髮披散在頸肩上，又是得意又是甜蜜地望著他。

明明是個與自己相差沒多少的大男人，看在史蒂夫卻是說不出的可愛甜美，讓他的心在激烈跳動的同時也情不自禁生起了柔情，並驅使著他更加往前，朝著那個美妙誘人的笑容前進。

凝視著巴奇搖曳著情慾的帶笑眼神，嗅聞著甜蜜的香氣，聆聽著淫靡的水聲，史蒂夫內心同時有兩個聲音在辯論－－擁抱他、佔有他；保護他、遠離他。

在這樣兩方的劇烈拉鋸下，史蒂夫吞咽著口水忍著猛烈的飢渴，盡可能克制著自己的衝動，一步又一步，直到巴奇的雙腿間。

與巴奇互相凝視著，史蒂夫垂在身體兩側的雙手緊握的拳頭縮了又放、放了又縮，將他內心此刻的壓抑與掙扎表露無遺。

自己心中對巴奇的感情有多深，就連史蒂夫自己都不清楚，或許正是因為深刻到太過於害怕失去，所以史蒂夫在面對巴奇時總是相當極端－－過於躊躇不前，以及過於瘋狂渴望。

要不是史蒂夫考慮得太多，他們從親友走到戀人中間的路程不會花費了大概將近一百多年，也不至於一直到結婚之後兩人才終於有了第一次真正的性行為。

能與相愛之人結合的歡愉是一種不管用任何語言都難以形容的美妙體驗，帶給他們無上喜悅的不只是肉體上單純的快感，更多的是他們在經歷了那許許多多一言難盡的過去後，終於能用自己身體的每一處去感受彼此的存在與溫暖。

所以，他們自從新婚初夜之後，做愛對他們來說就是一件極為自然的事，為了分享彼此的感覺、為了分享彼此的靈魂與肉體。

而史蒂夫更是無時無刻不想擁抱巴奇、接觸、親吻、撫摸、占據巴奇身心內外每一吋，讓他能永遠屬於自己。

這種近乎瘋狂的執著依戀本就一直存在，在變成吸血鬼的現在更是難以壓抑。

再加上，最讓史蒂夫不知該感激、生氣還是難過的一點，就是巴奇對自己的過度輕視，以及對史蒂夫的過分放縱。

或許是由於史蒂夫少年時期的體弱多病在巴奇內心留下永難抹滅的印象，即使現在史蒂夫比巴奇還要精實健壯，巴奇也依然把保護及幫助史蒂夫當作自己的終生職責。

就像史蒂夫隱瞞了自己的所在，巴奇卻依然在得知史蒂夫目前狀態的情況下，不顧自身安危想辦法找到了自己，並熱忱地付出自己的鮮血。

史蒂夫也想保護巴奇，將包括自己在內所有的危險跟傷害都抵擋下來，但巴奇卻總是能將史蒂夫所有的矜持跟猶豫一掃而空。

最終，史蒂夫還是無法抵擋巴奇的誘惑，因為，他知道，被自己從裡到外的佔有同時也是巴奇打從心底的渴望，那麼，他應該要做的，就是實現巴奇的心願－－

『史蒂芬……對不起……我不能陪你了……我只希望……你能幸福……如果可以……我……』

恍惚間，腦中響起了既熟悉卻又遙遠的話語，椎心刺骨的痛頓時在心臟上扎了根，並從胸間蔓延開來，擴散至全身每一處。

那原是他不願意再嚐一次的痛楚，卻一而再、再而三地重蹈覆轍，任由巴奇消逝在眼前。

巴奇沒有任何一點錯，錯的一直都是史蒂夫，是他沒能保護好巴奇、是他沒能握住巴奇的手，是他為了自我的矜持跟自以為是的關懷，無視巴奇的願望、放棄自身的渴求。

－－對，為了不再有任何悔恨，這一次，他絕不會再做出錯誤的選擇。

相對於成為吸血鬼後夜視能力極佳的史蒂夫，身處於沒有任何窗戶跟燈光的圖書館裡，即使是白天巴奇的視界也依舊昏暗，但史蒂夫盯著他的眼神是如此明亮，原本湛藍色的眼眸如今卻在黑暗中迸發出妖異的紅光，彷彿暗夜中的狩獵者，而巴奇就是那等著被他撕裂吞食的獵物。

但巴奇並不害怕，只是有些緊張以及期待。

沐浴在史蒂夫一瞬不瞬的目光中，巴奇停下了在自己後穴內擴張的手指，但並沒有抽出，只是似笑非笑地看著眼前沉默地盯著自己看的史蒂夫。

吸血鬼？超級士兵？不，對巴奇來說，眼前的金髮男性就只是史蒂夫，他心中希冀能夠陪伴一生的唯一存在。

而現在，他只渴望一件事。

「……你到底是要看我，還是要幹我？」

沒有回答巴奇，史蒂夫只是默默地伸出了雙手，極度小心且溫柔地捧住了巴奇的頭，驅身向前，將嘴湊到了他的唇上，輕輕印上羽毛般的吻。

「我終於可以擁抱你了……」凝視著巴奇的湛藍眼眸閃爍著異樣的光彩，史蒂夫舔了舔巴奇紅得像在滴血的嘴唇低喚著，「詹姆斯……」

巴奇忍不住睜大了雙眼，他本就很少被史蒂夫用本名詹姆斯呼喚，再加上那雙溫柔深情，卻又掩不住狂氣的眼眸，巴奇只感到一陣顫慄從體內竄起，並掀起了燥熱，說不上來的奇妙感受讓他體內生疼。

同時，剛才史蒂夫所吐露而出的話語中，有個奇妙的語彙躍入了巴奇的腦海中。

終於……是什麼意思？

但巴奇還來不及細想，史蒂夫溫柔的眼神瞬間轉變為狂暴，突然抓住了巴奇的雙手，近乎粗暴地將他從中抽出，接著拉開後，用力將巴奇往後壓制在桌上，下一秒鐘，彷彿被撕裂開來的猛烈衝擊貫穿了巴奇。

「啊啊！」

盡管巴奇方才已對自己緊窄的小洞做過一番擴張，但畢竟並不充分，也沒有潤滑，史蒂夫這一闖入，疼得巴奇忍不住僵住了身軀，淚水匯聚在圓睜的雙眼中，並隨著史蒂夫緊接而來的大力搖晃而順勢滑落。

史蒂夫抓著巴奇的兩隻手腕，挺腰在他被自己卡入的雙腿間姿意奔騰，追尋著至高無上的快樂。

即使看到鮮紅的血珠從被撐到幾乎極限的穴口處滲出，卻只是更加刺激了史蒂夫，沉浸在甘美誘人的香甜氣息中，緊抓著巴奇顫抖的手腕，猛地往內推進，將巴奇撞得眼淚直流。

狠狠撞入了某處的瞬間，除了疼痛之外又酸又脹的感受就像突如其來的電流，從被頂撞的那一點迅速擴散至全身，讓巴奇幾乎全身無力。

「慢、慢點……史蒂夫……啊、啊……啊！」

聆聽著耳邊急促的嗚咽及呻吟，史蒂夫非但沒放慢速度，甚至還加重了力道，緊貼在那起伏不定的胸腹上，蹂躪著他那帶著血味的溫軟口腔，同時將癱軟的巴奇壓制在桌上，大力進出著他顫抖的雙腿間，那處被自己蹂躪得紅腫不堪的小小肉洞。

血液的潤滑幫助了史蒂夫，得以順利地用自身堅挺碩大的火熱肉棒一下又一下地往內重重操開脆弱狹小的濕熱肉壁，沉溺在被緊密溫肉包裹著的快感，以及終於能讓心愛之人真正屬於自己的充實感中，無法自拔。

就算是被如此粗野地侵犯，但早已習慣被史蒂夫操幹的巴奇也在猛烈的進出下逐漸拾起了快感，原本的哀求跟痛呼也慢慢化成舒服的低吟。

每一次史蒂夫的頂入、抽插，都讓巴奇又痛又爽，不斷被史蒂夫深深填滿並重重貫穿的感覺實在太舒服了，巴奇從來無法抵抗這種從裡到外渾身酸麻酥癢，近乎疼痛的快樂，只能緊緊擁著史蒂夫，任由對方一下又一下地往自己體內衝撞。

令人忘我的強烈快樂歡愉下，史蒂夫情不自禁地順從本能，往巴奇汗水淋漓的脖子上咬去，尖利的獠牙馬上就咬破了巴奇薄薄的肌膚，香甜的鮮血立刻湧入史蒂夫的嘴裡。

上下同時品嘗著極致美味的史蒂夫宛如身在天堂，緊接著，他突然恢復了理智。

再怎麼樣，他都必須克制自己，不能害得巴奇失去生命，也不能將巴奇變成吸血鬼。

然而，當看著從巴奇脖子上的傷口不斷流出的血液，史蒂夫內心剎那間湧上了兩種截然不同的情感－－心疼與可惜。

這可是巴奇的血，他決不能浪費，任由血就這麼流失。

於是史蒂夫將手放到了巴奇脖子上的咬痕處，像是在試圖加壓止血，但他接下來的舉動卻是低下頭，將嘴湊了過去，用力一咬，將傷口拉扯得更大，陶醉似地吸吮著甜美的鮮血。

而巴奇只是完全無力地攤軟在桌上，任由史蒂夫肆意掠奪自己的全部。

不斷貫穿內部的疼痛與快感中，巴奇突然感到脖子上一陣刺痛，接著是奇妙的喪失感，好像有什麼東西不斷從自己的脖子上被吸取而去，但很快地，微醺般的愉悅感受逐漸麻痺了所有的不適，瀰漫巴奇全身及所有意識的，只剩下飄飄然的酥麻快感，讓他得以忘我地享受著被史蒂夫深深佔有的滿足。

痙攣的肉壁貪婪地咬緊史蒂夫，在史蒂夫的劇烈抽插下，溫熱濕滑的內部本就被摩擦得極度敏感，當史蒂夫重重頂撞至最深處時，高潮更是來得相當猛烈，超乎想像的快樂使得巴奇腦袋一片空白。

沉浸在彷彿連腦髓都被融化的舒爽與滿足感中，渾身酥麻的巴奇感覺到體內被大量的濃稠溫熱液體脹得滿滿的，不禁低嘆出心滿意足的氣息。

就連睜開眼睛都覺得累，巴奇只是閉著雙眼，吃力地朝著史蒂夫伸出顫抖的雙手，輕聲低問：「怎麼樣……我……好吃嗎……？」

他似乎聽見了一聲抽氣聲，沉默了一會，有人將他緊緊抱在懷中，顫抖著聲音，輕輕在他耳邊低語。

「……很好吃……巴奇……」

得到了這個答案，巴奇臉上綻放出了滿足的笑容，然後才放心地失去了意識。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

當巴奇醒來的時候，他身上的衣物已經被脫下，身體被清潔過，傷口也被上了藥，更不知何時被溫暖的被單包圍著睡在柔軟舒適的床上。

他四處張望了一下，史蒂夫就坐在床邊的書桌前，不知在翻閱什麼。

「史蒂夫……？」

「你醒了，巴奇，」聽到巴奇的呼喚聲，史蒂夫立刻露出安心跟欣喜的表情，轉頭看向巴奇，「有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

一邊問著，史蒂夫一邊用打火機點起了桌上的燭火。

輕輕搖了搖頭，巴奇就著昏黃的燭光環顧了一下四周。

雖歷經歲月風霜，但這裡應該是這座城堡的主臥室，而且從整潔程度看，看樣子史蒂夫還打掃過。

照理說應該是陌生的地方，但不可思議的是巴奇胸中居然會湧起一近乎種懷念的感傷。

「這裡是……」

「位於二樓走廊盡頭，是這間城堡裡最寬敞豪華，也是唯一有床的的房間，所以我想應該是這裡主人的臥室。」

巴奇知道肯定是史蒂夫在自己失去意識後將自己抱來這裡，並清潔的，他在意的是，史蒂夫是不是有等到天黑太陽下山以後才那麼做的。

「現在已經是夜晚了嗎？」

史蒂夫點了點頭，他知道巴奇心中掛念的是什麼，所以他不會跟巴奇說，他其實沒有等到太陽落下就急著將昏迷的巴奇抱到房間，所以細微的陽光還是灼傷了他的皮膚，幸好傷得不重，再加上超級血清混合了吸血鬼的超強治癒力，現在已經看不出來有受過傷。

接著，他思考了一下，將手中這本他剛才在書桌抽屜裡找到的小本子，以及本子中夾著的一張素描展示給巴奇看。

「這是……」眨了眨眼，當看清畫中人物長像時，巴奇臉上露出了驚訝的表情，「這張素描好像……我？」

面露微妙的表情點了點頭後，史蒂夫補上一句，「更像在樓梯間掛著的那副畫。」

兩人互望了一眼後，巴奇從手中接過史蒂夫遞過來的書，大致翻閱了一下，接著從第一頁開始看起。

「這本書好像是手寫的日記……用的主要是羅馬尼亞語還有少部分的拉丁語……」

左右擺動著眼珠，巴奇一邊閱讀書中的內容，一邊將看到的內容說給史蒂夫聽。

「裡頭大多數都在記述他跟一個名叫……」睜大了雙眼，表情略顯驚訝及迷惑，巴奇的嘴裡念出了熟悉的發音，「史蒂芬的吸血鬼的日常。」

兩人盯著那本日記，然後又慢慢看向彼此。

「……跟你的名字還真像……」

在巴奇露出奇妙的表情喃喃低語後，史蒂夫也同樣奇妙的表情，沉思了一會後問道：「……這本日記裡頭有沒有提到記述者是誰？」

「沒有……」

縱然有些失望，但他們都很清楚一般正常情況下，寫日記的人是不會把自己的名字也記在日記裡的。

再往下看了一會後，巴奇突然發出一聲驚呼。

「啊……！」

「怎麼了？」

「這裡！」巴奇激動地用食指點著書面，抬起頭望著史蒂夫，興奮地笑著說，「他說他有跟史蒂芬問起，吸血鬼有辦法可以變成人類嗎？」

接著巴奇又低頭將視線回到本子上，仔細地閱讀，「然後史蒂芬的答案是……」

話說一半，巴奇忽然一愣，緩緩抬起頭，用一種很震驚迷惘的複雜表情看向史蒂夫。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

其實不難，但卻是一件無論是前世還是今生的史蒂夫都一定做不到的事，巴奇在想的是要不要照實翻譯出來，然後等史蒂夫拒絕用這個方法，還是隨便編個方法，然後再瞞著史蒂夫自己實行。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 首先感謝已經預售的小天使們～正在努力趕文中（因為想寫的部分太多了，好怕會爆字數XD
> 
> 前面是前世的部份片段，後面是巴奇跟史蒂夫的閱讀（？）感想

＿＿＿

 

 

「……人類的心臟？」

愕然地張大了嘴，喃喃重覆了一遍，趴在床上的詹姆斯睜著不可思議的眼眸，看著眼前坐在床邊椅上的金髮吸血鬼口中混合著嘆息所透露出來的答案。

自從將被吸血鬼獵人追補而負傷逃至此處的史蒂芬藏匿在自家城堡後已經過了一個禮拜，只要想到，詹姆斯總會像個好奇的孩子般拉著史蒂芬問東問西。

舉凡他的過去經歷、外頭世界的精彩模樣、吸血鬼的日常生活，不管是什麼樣異想天開的疑問，只要詹姆斯問起，史蒂芬都會不厭其煩一一回答，沒有任何隱瞞。

對於自從懂事以來就獨自一人生活在這座城堡裡的詹姆斯來說，史蒂芬所說的不管是什麼都是那麼新鮮有趣，而且史蒂芬總是很溫柔地望著他，詹姆斯說不出自己有多喜歡史蒂夫用溫柔低沉的嗓音，對自己描述外頭世界的一切。

那是他既嚮往又不可得的。

沒有人跟詹姆斯說過究竟為什麼，不過詹姆斯幾乎沒跟任何人打過照面，更別說交談了。他只在很小的時候聽過可能是自己父親的人的聲音。對方站在大門外，除了嚴厲告誡看守城門的衛兵千萬不能讓他離開城堡以外，什麼話都沒對詹姆斯說過。

詹姆斯會猜測那個人是自己的父親，是因為他聽到了門口衛兵的交談中，提到了自己似乎是不被允許生下來的存在，但姑且稱之為父親的那個人卻不知為何讓他活了下來，然後關在這座城堡。

衛兵守在被封死的大門外，不是為了保護詹姆斯，而是為了不讓他離開。只有在每個禮拜固定送食物跟生活必需品時會打開來，但送東西來的人都只是把東西放在門外後就逃竄似地匆匆離去，再度把門鎖死，就像是在畏懼什麼。

詹姆斯甚至連問為什麼的對象都沒有，他只是每天孤獨地待在這座連光都很難投射進來的城堡裡，想像著外面的世界。

所以當詹姆斯在一個禮拜前的夜晚遇到了闖入自己城堡裡，滿身創痍、鮮血淋漓地倒在房門前走廊上的瘦弱金髮少年時，他只想到要怎麼幫助他，而沒想到應該要警戒或是恐懼，因為從來沒有人教過他應該要對陌生人保持距離。

即使在史蒂芬氣若游絲地表示只需要他提供一點血就好時，他也沒多想什麼，只是馬上從口袋裡取出了用隨身攜帶的拆信小刀割開了自己的手腕，將流淌著新鮮血液的手腕伸到史蒂芬面前。

相對於毫不猶豫就對擅闖自己城堡的陌生人獻出鮮血的詹姆斯，提出要求的史蒂芬反倒一臉不敢置信的驚愕表情看著他，還要等到詹姆斯出聲提醒，對方才回過神來似地一邊道謝一邊輕輕握起了詹姆斯的手，畢恭畢敬地吸吮著血液。

不可思議的，被吸血的感覺一點都不痛，不如說反而緩和了原本割開手腕皮肉的疼痛，而且還帶起了奇妙的燥熱感，所以詹姆斯只是滿臉通紅地愣楞地看著對方吸吮自己血液的模樣，直到對方停下為止。

在原本滿身是傷的瘦弱少年忽然傷勢全癒，並且搖身一變成為健壯青年，一臉抱歉地替詹姆斯包紮好手腕上的傷口並道謝，還自我介紹後詹姆斯才後知後覺－－原來這個人是吸血鬼。

由於不被允許離開城堡，也沒有任何人可以交談，詹姆斯極少數的娛樂，就是閱讀城裡圖書館裡收藏的書籍，他的所有知識跟語言都是自己一個人從圖書館中的藏書學習而來。

不知為何，這裡的藏書有很大部分都是關於吸血鬼傳說的文獻，有些甚至詳細得像是親身經歷過一樣，自然而然詹姆斯比起陌生的人類，對吸血鬼更有種奇妙的熟悉感。

更何況眼前這個金髮吸血鬼，還是詹姆斯獨自一人活了那麼久後，第一次那麼近距離接觸，並跟他交談的存在。

因此雖然在得知史蒂芬是吸血鬼後有些驚訝，但詹姆斯一點都不怕，還很好奇且熱心地詢問史蒂芬的事。

剛開始史蒂芬很訝異詹姆斯的反應，但他還是一五一十地回覆他所有的疑問。

在得知目前外頭正在爆發農民暴動跟異端審判，史蒂芬是為了躲避吸血鬼獵人的追捕而逃到這裡來的之後，詹姆斯立刻主動提議，表示史蒂芬可以暫時躲藏在這裡。

史蒂芬自然是難以置信，也表示不好意思打擾，但在盛情難卻下，最後史蒂芬在有些不好意似地笑著點頭對詹姆斯說，如果他不嫌棄，那麼他就暫時待在這，等待風頭過去。並且為了感謝詹姆斯，如果他有任何願望都可以說出來，只要是自己能力範圍內可以做到的，他一定會幫詹姆斯實現。

但詹姆斯一時之間想不到有什麼願望，他只想要有人能陪他說說話，而現在，這個願望已經達成了，所以就先擱置著，以後想到有什麼再說。

於是，青年與吸血鬼的奇妙生活就這麼展開了。

與史蒂芬相處的這一個禮拜，是詹姆斯至今為止最快樂的時光。不只是日常生活第一次有別人陪伴，史蒂芬的話題也相當豐富有趣，總是溫柔親切地回答詹姆斯的各種好奇疑問，有時也會主動訴說著一些詹姆斯從來沒聽過的故事。

而且雖然是吸血鬼，但是史蒂芬除了第一次相遇的時候為了療傷有吸詹姆斯的血以外，就沒再對他提出類似要求。在詹姆斯用餐的時候，史蒂芬也會陪著他吃一點。

當詹姆斯好奇問起時，他只是從容回答，由於他是純血種，跟後天被轉換而成的不同，在身心健全的情況下，只要不是滿月之夜，他平常都可以用理智控制吸血衝動。

於是，詹姆斯就突然想到，既然人類可以被轉換成吸血鬼，那麼吸血鬼可以轉換成人類嗎？

史蒂芬凝視著詹姆斯，沉默了一會後才平靜地回答了詹姆斯，必須是新鮮的人類心臟。這個出乎意料的血腥答案讓詹姆斯忍不住喃喃地重覆了一遍。

微一揚首，史蒂芬又繼續往下補充，「但是被取出心臟的那個人不能帶有恐懼或是憎恨，也就是說，必須是心甘情願奉獻。」

「心甘情願奉獻……」

望著詹姆斯，史蒂芬的眼神閃動著異樣的光采，伸出右手食指指著詹姆斯的左胸，壓低了聲音。

「這個世界上想要變成人類的吸血鬼，並不是那麼常見，更不用說會為了與自己沒有任何關係的他人犧牲生命的人，」說著，史蒂夫將右手輕輕覆到了詹姆斯的左胸上，「就我所知，目前成功轉化為人類的純血吸血鬼，數百年來也只有一個。」

詹姆斯的願望只有一個，就是他們可以永遠待在一起，直到時間的盡頭。

但是，但是如果有一天，史蒂芬想要變成人類的話……詹姆斯知道，他會毫不猶豫地獻出自己的心臟。

因為，史蒂芬是從小就被關在這座豪華卻孤獨的城堡裡，幾乎沒接觸過人的詹姆斯，第一個交到的朋友。

想到這哩，詹姆斯忍不住小聲地問：「你有想過變成人類嗎？」

像是早猜到詹姆斯會有如此一問，史蒂芬微微一笑，搖了搖頭，「我覺得自己現在這樣很好，只要等到外面瘋狂的異端狩獵結束後，我又可以自由地到處旅遊。」

「……我也想跟你一起去……但是我不能離開這裡……」

可惜他只能被關在這座城堡裡，哪也不能去。

「跟我一起旅行就只能在夜晚行動，」看到詹姆斯失望的表情，史蒂芬不禁笑了，離開椅子隔著被單抱住了詹姆斯，溫柔地撫摸著他露在被單外的腦袋，「如果你覺得這樣也可以的話，交給我，看你想去哪我都帶你一起去。」

「……真的？」

詹姆斯簡直不敢相信，睜大了雙眼，看著眼前溫柔微笑著的金髮吸血鬼，直到對方有力地點了點頭，他才驚喜地從床上躍起緊緊抱住了史蒂芬。

「謝謝你！」

「不用謝，因為我也想這麼做……」史蒂夫輕拍著詹姆斯的背，柔聲在他耳邊低語，「外面的世界很大，你不該被困在這裡……萊茵河、喀爾巴阡山、一望無際的歐亞大草原，我們一起去看。」

腦海中描繪著只在書中及史蒂芬的敘述中接觸過的外面世界，滿懷著希望跟期盼的詹姆斯大力點著頭，眼淚隨著他的動作在他閉起的眼中不斷落下。

然後，史蒂夫捧起了他滿是淚水的臉，輕輕地將唇印在了他的唇上。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

翻閱著手中陳舊泛黃的手記，雖是透過異國文字，巴奇也可以輕易感受到記事者的感情變化。

關於日記中夾著的素描，以及那副掛在大梯間的肖像畫，正是史蒂芬所描繪的記事者，也就是這座城堡原來的主人。

原本只是平淡到近乎漠然地記述著流水帳的日記，從遇到那個自稱史蒂芬的吸血鬼後，明顯變得情感豐富，不只所有的內容都是關於那名叫史蒂芬的吸血鬼，以及他所說的關於吸血鬼跟外界的事，而且越往後期，記事者對史蒂芬純真稚氣的依戀越來越深。

剛開始，記事者最常寫到的是透過史蒂芬的敘述，而產生的對外界的想像，比如說遼闊的大海、起伏的山丘、熱鬧的城鎮、茂密的森林、一望無盡的草原以及有一天能夠出去看看外面世界的希望。

後來那份小小的心願又多了一個必要條件，那就是如果史蒂芬能夠陪在他身邊，不管去哪裡，一定都是最棒的旅程。

到了最後幾篇，從記事者的敘述來看，他跟史蒂芬似乎產生了近似戀愛的感情，但是就在兩人初吻的三天後，日記就毫無預警突然中斷，最後的記事只寫著史蒂芬提出了，等冬天結束，他想要帶記事者離開這座孤獨的城堡，記事者非常地期待跟歡喜，雖然筆墨間有著對父親的歉疚，但他已下定決心要跟著史蒂夫他一起離開。

記事者內心的躍動活靈活現地呈現在文字裡，就連巴奇都被他那對於未來充滿著期盼與憧憬的興奮喜悅感染，但是當巴奇再翻過一頁，後面的頁數全部空白。

不知道他們之後發生了什麼事？巴奇望著最後那幾頁空白，有些放空地想著，從種種證據跡象分析，恐怕被史蒂夫消滅的那個跟他很像的吸血鬼就是史蒂芬。

為什麼史蒂芬會獨自一人留在這裡？他跟那個與自己很像的人，也就是日記的記事者，這座城堡的主人，之後究竟發生了什麼？

「……史蒂夫，你在消滅那個吸血鬼時，他有沒有說什麼？」

坐在床邊的書桌前的椅上，一手搭在桌面上的史蒂夫搖了搖頭，「他什麼都沒說……只是直到完全消失前都想要走到那副畫前……臉上還帶著笑容。」

日記中有提到過，史蒂芬自稱是外西凡尼亞出身的純血吸血鬼貴族，而且從他言語間提到過曾經見過抵抗鄂圖曼大軍入侵的瓦拉幾亞大公弗拉德三世這點來看最少十五世紀前史蒂芬就已經存在。

而關於這座城堡的主人，雖然歷史文獻上沒留下任何資料，但根據巴奇之前查到的資料，這座城堡因吸血鬼騷動而被當時的國王鎮壓而後廢棄是在十八世紀。

也就是說，他們至少相差了三百年才相遇。

然後……巴奇心中突然感到一陣難以言喻的刺痛，並逐漸蔓延開來。

這本日記的內容，從記事者第一次見到史蒂芬，一直到最後一篇記事，只有短短三十八篇。

而就這麼三十八篇，卻清楚地記錄了一個孤獨的人與一個孤獨的吸血鬼相遇、相知，並相約要一同前往世界各處旅遊中間的所有心情變化。

然而，巴奇難過地想，雖然不曉得究竟發生了什麼，但他們最後大概沒有實現這個約定，別說跟史蒂芬一起旅行，日記的記事者、這座城堡的主人恐怕終其一生都沒有離開過這裡。

在巴奇將日記中的內容慢慢地翻譯給史蒂夫聽後，兩人都無聲地感念了一會，史蒂夫才低沉著嗓音問道：「……所以，恢復成人類方法真的只有食用人類的心臟？」

沒有考慮很久，巴奇就決定毫不隱瞞地將日記中所記載的關於一個吸血鬼只要食用一個心甘情願為己奉獻的人類心臟，就能變成人類的方法，告知史蒂夫。

「嗯……而且還得是心甘情願奉獻的，如果史蒂芬沒有對這個日記的作者說謊，或者是有什麼連那個純血吸血鬼都不知道的方法。」

因為他了解史蒂夫，即使巴奇心甘情願奉獻，史蒂夫也絕對不可能接受，言下之意，就是真的沒有其他辦法了。

與巴奇互相凝望了許久，史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，「……看樣子我可能要一輩子當個吸血鬼了。」

雖然嘴裡那麼說，但史蒂夫的表情卻不是很沮喪，反而是低垂著頭的巴奇表情比他要來得難過許多。

忽然間，巴奇抓住了史蒂夫的手，放到自己脖子上，認真地說：「……那就把我也變成吸血鬼吧。」

「巴奇……」史蒂夫愣住了，望著巴奇帶著微笑的臉，喃喃地念著他的名字。

而巴奇只是露出了堅定的笑容，對史蒂夫說出那在彼此心中永恆不變的誓言。

「因為我得陪著你，直到時間的盡頭，壽命不一樣可不行，對吧？」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫會怎麼做呢？

 

下一話應該就能結局了，然後順說這篇的新刊正在預售，有興趣的話可以[看看這裡](http://sibasin.jjvk.com/SS/4671/)～雖然已經預售了，但是放心，一定會在預售截止前完結，可以等看完結局再決定要不要入手喔


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爆字數的結局，初擁之後當然也要來個雙吸血鬼化的初夜你們說是吧？（咦
> 
> 就算都變成了吸血鬼也要幸福快樂甜蜜恩愛的盾冬夫夫

＿＿＿

 

 

果然如此。是史蒂夫在聽到巴奇那麼說後，首先浮現心中的感慨。

與巴奇那雙蘊含著深情的碧綠互相凝視著，史蒂夫同時感到溫暖與酸疼慢慢擴散在胸間，並緩緩蔓延至全身，最終匯聚於眼眶裡。

無論經過多久的時間，肉體上經歷了多少變化，巴奇對史蒂夫的關懷從不曾淡去。

彷彿沉浸在史蒂夫搖曳的視界裡，巴奇溫柔的笑容依舊如此清晰亮麗，溫暖著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫幾乎想不出來要是沒有巴奇的陪伴，他的人生會是怎麼樣，雖然始終不明白自己究竟是哪裡值得巴奇對自己那麼好，但史蒂夫已決定，他不會再問為什麼，也不會再有所猶豫。

如果跟史蒂夫一起背負著非人之身走未來的道路是巴奇的決定，那麼史蒂夫該做的，不是抱歉，甚至不是感謝，而是一直陪在巴奇身旁為他抵擋住所有波瀾風雨，就像巴奇一直為自己所做的一樣，從以前到現在，發自內心源源不絕的愛情、關懷與陪伴。

看到史蒂夫臉上從眼中滑落溫熱的液體，巴奇先是雙眼圓睜，接著從床上稍微坐起身，用左手將日記放到了桌上後，舉起雙手覆上了史蒂夫溫熱的臉頰輕輕撫摸。

「你還是那麼愛哭……我之前罹患無痛症的時候我還以為你的眼珠子會被眼淚融化了……」

彷彿嘆息似地笑著低語，拉起史蒂夫的手放到貼在自己脖子傷口上的紗布，巴奇凝視著史蒂夫的眼神除了似水柔情，還有堅毅的決心。

「我幾乎可以想像要是我比你先死了，你的眼淚大概可以裝滿一整片海洋……所以，史蒂夫，現在就把我變成吸血鬼吧，我可不能忍受死了以後只能看著你哭。」

巴奇說得像是親身體會過這種心疼，事實上，他似乎隱約有過那樣的記憶－－看著史蒂夫抱著自己的身體，面無表情地流著眼淚，而自己卻無法碰觸到他，就連想擁抱安慰他都做不到，這樣的無力感他不想再品嘗了。

如果能夠永遠陪伴著史蒂夫，即使成為吸血鬼將永遠無法沐浴在溫暖的陽光下，巴奇也不會有所感傷，因為對巴奇來說，唯有史蒂夫才是他的陽光，是在無盡的冰冷黑夜中指引著他的那顆星。這一生，他只願追隨他。

「……是的，巴奇……你說的對……我沒辦法承受你再一次……」即使只是口頭之言，但不管是死亡還是分離，史蒂夫都不願用自己的嘴說出來，於是他頓了一頓，用掌心包覆著巴奇覆在自己臉頰上的手背上，「……所以……我必須把你轉換成吸血鬼……」

然後，你將永遠只屬於我一人所有。

沒有把後面那句帶著明顯私欲的話說出口，史蒂夫壓抑著激動的情緒輕聲低語著，稍微低下了頭，吻上了那對帶笑的嘴唇。

輕輕閉上了雙眼，巴奇環抱住史蒂夫，右手撫揉著他那柔軟的金髮，剛開始只是蜻蜓點水般輕觸的吻，隨著巴奇伸出舌頭主動迎入史蒂夫的熱情回應後，很快就化為激烈交纏，就像平時他們做愛的時候一樣纏綿。

然而，這裡並不是他們甜蜜的家，他們要做的也不是相愛，而是初擁－－一種吸血鬼標記私有物的烙印行為。

要將一個普通人類轉換成吸血鬼，依照目前神盾局的資料庫，以及這座城內圖書館的藏書中所記載，史蒂夫必須在吸取巴奇的血液之後，再用自身的血液注入巴奇全身，等待血液順利融合後，巴奇就會轉換成吸血鬼，並從此成為史蒂夫的血族眷屬。

這份巴奇將成為自己專屬的認知，讓史蒂夫的心臟鮮活地在左側胸腔內跳動著，更驅使著史蒂夫離開了座椅，捧住了巴奇的臉，一邊用舌尖深入巴奇為己敞開的溫熱口腔內，一邊將他壓往床上。

順著史蒂夫的動作往後躺下，巴奇雙手環著史蒂夫寬大厚實的背，半睜著濕潤的眼眸與史蒂夫炙熱的眼神相望。

背著桌子上微弱的燭光，讓巴奇彷彿被史蒂夫的陰影整個壟罩在床上，他那雙原本清澈的蔚藍眼眸正閃耀著血紅的光，但並不是狩獵者盯著獵物般的森冷，而是熱戀中的男人凝望著畢生摯愛時的燦然。

被如此熱烈的目光凝視著、被熱情地擁吻著，巴奇沉浸在被深愛著的確信與幸福感中，臉上也自然地浮現起了笑容。

他知道有時史蒂夫在激情之下也許會失控、會暴走，但從不會真正傷害自己。所以，對於接下來的初擁儀式巴奇毫無畏懼，甚至有點好奇跟期待，雖然大概知道初擁的流程，但巴奇從未實際接觸過吸血鬼，自然也不清楚史蒂夫會怎麼做。

不過史蒂夫並沒給巴奇開口詢問的機會，只是一直吻著他，吻得他渾身酥軟、心蕩神馳，所以巴奇只能盡可能放鬆身心，好讓史蒂夫想要，就能直接進行－－不管是什麼樣的行為。

由於史蒂夫在帶著昏睡的巴奇來到這房裡後有仔細地清潔並上過藥，再加上巴奇本身就擁有的高度治癒力，他嘴唇內外的傷口已經開始癒合，但不知是否因為史蒂夫變成吸血鬼後對血的氣味異常敏銳，他可以輕易探尋到巴奇口腔內的淡淡甜腥味，混合著藥水特有的苦澀，挑動著史蒂夫最原始的本能。

「唔……嗯……哈啊……嗯嗯……」

巴奇近似嗚咽的喘息從兩人交纏的唇舌間流洩而出，讓彼此的欲望翻湧而上，並將兩人本就熱烈的吻更進一步加深。

在劇烈的熱吻下，史蒂夫殘留在臉上的淚水也沾染上了巴奇的臉龐，看上去就好像巴奇也在哭泣一樣，再加上被吻得滿臉通紅、低喘蹙眉的模樣，看得史蒂夫心中揪成了一團，本已止住的眼淚再次墜落。

其實早在發現到自己變成吸血鬼後，史蒂夫就知道，如果自己無法恢復，那麼最終，巴奇一定會毫不猶豫地提出讓史蒂夫也把他變成吸血鬼的要求。

而史蒂夫也很清楚，他會下定決心將巴奇也變成吸血鬼，不只是因為他總是無法拒絕巴奇的要求，而是他隱藏在心底深處那份只對巴奇擁有的獨占欲跟私心在作祟－－將巴奇也變成吸血鬼之後，他們不只是真的能永遠在一起，直到時間的盡頭，成為史蒂夫血族眷屬的巴奇更將永遠只屬於史蒂夫。

吸血衝動混合著對巴奇將要完全成為自己的深切期盼與渴望引導著史蒂夫，讓他在吻了巴奇許久後，終於決定展開行動。

先是用舌頭在巴奇濕熱的口腔內細細舔舐每一處，直到巴奇整個嘴裡都是自己帶有麻醉跟抗凝血的唾液後，史蒂夫才小心翼翼地用自己尖銳的獠牙咬破並割開巴奇溫軟的舌肉及內部黏膜，開始吸取巴奇甜美的溫熱血液。

雖然史蒂夫莫名其妙成為新生吸血鬼也只經過了三天左右，但不可思議的是他的行動是如此自然，就像是個天生的吸血鬼般，本能地對巴奇進行初擁儀式。

「嗚……嗯嗯……」

感受到自己全身的血液一點點流入了史蒂夫的嘴裡，雖然不會痛，但血液大量被吸取造成的奇妙失墬感讓巴奇渾身酥軟無力，伴隨著不時感受到猶如細微電流刺激般的酸麻感，巴奇的身軀不時地顫抖痙攣，除了盡可能張嘴，好讓史蒂夫能順暢酌飲自己的鮮血以外，只能癱軟在床上任由史蒂夫擺布。

巴奇鮮血的香甜任何言語都難以形容，盡管不到幾小時前史蒂夫才飽餐一頓巴奇的鮮甜滋味，但現在再度嚐到依舊如此美味，令史蒂夫情不自禁放縱自己貪婪地吸吮著。

直到隨著體內的血液逐漸流失，巴奇的體溫也慢慢下降，身下越顯冰涼的肌膚，以及虛弱的呼吸跟心跳讓史蒂夫突然回過神來，瞪大了雙眼，看著身下面無血色、氣息微弱，已有些失去意識的巴奇，彷彿被冰冷的水從頭潑下。

－－雖然初擁的確需要吸血鬼大量吸取將被標記的那方鮮血，但要是儀式失敗，巴奇就這麼因失血過多而死亡的話……

想到這裡，生怕失去巴奇的恐懼下史蒂夫立刻停止了吸血，同時用力咬破自己的舌頭，焦急地將自身的血液送入巴奇的嘴裡，並想辦法讓他吞下，來不及咽下的鮮血混合了唾液從嘴中流出，染紅了巴奇頭下的床單。

不知過了多久，史蒂夫只是不斷地將自身的血液餵入巴奇的嘴裡，然後在心中不停地祈求，自己懷中緊抱著的冰冷身軀可以盡快恢復溫暖。

在史蒂夫殷切的祈禱下，巴奇的身體慢慢恢復了溫暖，原本蒼白的肌膚也逐漸帶上了健康的血色，但史蒂夫的心還是懸掛在半空中，依然捧著巴奇的臉持續將自身的鮮血灌入他微啟的唇中，一直到巴奇緊閉的睫毛顫動著，緩緩睜開來，並用那雙染上了緋紅的碧綠望著自己時，史蒂夫才真正鬆了一口氣。

輕輕離開了巴奇的嘴，一邊用手輕柔地幫巴奇擦去嘴邊流出的鮮血與唾液，史蒂夫一邊低聲問道：「感覺如何，巴奇？」

「……唔……嗯？」舔了舔自己嘴裡殘留的血味，還沒完全清醒過來的巴奇看向自己舉起的右手，眨了眨、又眨了眨，有些困惑地喃喃說道，「除了腦袋有點暈眩以外，好像沒什麼感覺……」

看著巴奇迷惘的表情，史蒂夫忽然舉起右手，然後咬破了自己的手腕。

「史蒂夫！？」

巴奇驚呼了一聲，接著身軀一震，睜大了雙眼盯著從史蒂夫手腕傷口裡流出的新鮮血液。

「怎麼樣？看到鮮血……會感到飢渴嗎？」

將手覆在自己的肚子上，巴奇歪斜著腦袋，恍然大悟般地說：「……原來，這就是吸血鬼看到鮮血時的感覺……？像是有好幾百年沒吃東西了……」

那種對血的渴望，似乎來自於身體內部，不只是單純的口渴也不是飢餓，就像史蒂夫所說的，是一種不同於過往所感受過的飢渴。

巴奇的回答再配上他的表情，看在史蒂夫眼裡煞是可愛，讓他忍不住笑了起來，「是的，巴奇……」

其實還有各種測試的方法，比如割傷巴奇，或是讓他曬一下太陽，但史蒂夫是絕不可能傷害巴奇，所以他選擇了傷害自己。

「你想要吸點血看看嗎？」

搖了搖頭，巴奇有些疑惑地看向史蒂夫，濕潤的眼眸中盪漾著情慾，看得史蒂夫心神一盪。

「我感覺整個身體都熱烘烘的……」

看到巴奇那麼低語並抬起無力的雙手，史蒂夫趕緊握住了巴奇伸過來的手，並將他抱入自己懷中。本來巴奇身上的戰鬥制服就已經被史蒂夫脫下，現在是全身赤裸的狀態，史蒂夫可以輕易地感受到巴奇異常高熱的肌膚，與剛才的冰涼完全相反。

「巴奇……？」

史蒂夫擔心地望向巴奇那紅通通的臉，以及迷濛的眼睛，而懷中心愛的人只是靠在胸前，用早已勃起的下身磨蹭著，低低地用甜膩軟綿的嗓音囈語。

「……好熱……裡面很難受……想要你……進來……好不好？」

看著巴奇低垂著眼，伸出鮮紅的舌尖，輕輕舔過唇瓣，一手覆在自己小腹上低喃著渴求的魅惑模樣，史蒂夫的心臟不禁怦然一動。

巴奇雖然平常也會主動誘惑自己，就像前不久那樣，但大部分時候都比較直白，很少會像現在這樣幾乎可以說像個孩子般近乎撒嬌地求歡。

這不像是巴奇，更像是……

眼前似乎浮現出了一個模糊卻又熟悉的名字，但史蒂夫的思考無法再繼續下去，他的腦內像是被血色的濃霧慢慢侵蝕，控制了他的軀體，只剩下一個念頭驅使他－－他想要完全佔有這個棕髮男人，讓他真正永遠只屬於自己，然後……

一般來說，剛被轉換的新生吸血鬼會對他的血親，也就是轉換他的那名吸血鬼產生一種近似於雛鳥情結的特殊情欲。這時候血親會用性交的方式去徹底標記這名新生吸血鬼，在他的體內留下完全屬於自己的印記。

雖然史蒂夫並不是天生的吸血鬼，也不是正常地經過初擁儀式被轉換成吸血鬼，資料裡也沒有很清楚地說明，但就像他出於本能地對巴奇進行了初擁儀式一樣，史蒂夫的身體自動自發地抓住了巴奇的腳踝，並分開來後將自身卡入他的雙腿間。

接著，在難以言喻的衝動下，史蒂夫俯身吻在了巴奇的左胸上，那處怦怦跳動的心上，接著用自身的血液在上頭寫下三個字－－

『mea』

巴奇低頭望向史蒂夫，當他理解到是什麼時，他整個人彷若被雷擊般震住，史蒂夫應該不懂這是什麼，更別說是寫出來了，但巴奇知道那是拉丁語，意思是－－『我的。』

再多的語言都無法形容巴奇此刻的心情，激動之下巴奇擁抱著史蒂夫，輕輕地開口，因激盪的情緒而顫抖的低軟嗓音深深震撼著史蒂夫。

『Just quia vos』

－－只屬於你。

當史蒂夫在被溫軟肉壁緊密包裹著的強烈快感中回過神來時，已經是在自身怒張的欲望整根埋入了巴奇緊實濕熱的內裡之後了。

巴奇弓起了身子，緊蹙著眉心，鮮血的甜腥味除了傷口未癒的口腔以外也從兩人交合的部位傳來，史蒂夫不用低頭看去，也能知道自己撕裂了巴奇，但心裡湧上的歉疚跟疼惜，很快就被巴奇自己扭動的腰臀帶來的強烈快感而沖淡。

脆弱柔嫩的肉壁被火熱的肉棒硬生生脹滿撐開的感覺讓巴奇不住顫抖抽搐，不是因為疼痛，而是難以想像的快樂。

新生吸血鬼與自己血親的交合，給雙方帶來的快感會是普通人性交的數倍，足以麻痺一切思考、疼痛與不適，除了與彼此共同體會到的極致快感外，什麼都無法感受。

「啊……啊……史蒂……嗚……好深……嗚啊……！」

巴奇不知道自己在喊的是什麼，他甚至不能確定自己是誰，他只能確定一件事，就是他想要被這個金髮男人完全佔有，從很久很久以前開始。

體內深處不斷被頂撞的猛烈快感一波又一波，隨著史蒂夫一下又一下劇烈而深重的抽插不斷從痙攣的內部竄至全身，讓巴奇因難耐的歡愉而不住呻吟喘息。

當史蒂夫釋放在巴奇體內，極度的快樂中，他們用殷紅的吻定下了鮮血的誓約，永恆、不悔，直到時間的盡頭。

而在那之後他們之間這場頹廢的瘋狂性愛也依然持續著，似乎永無止息，即使史蒂夫已用自身精液灌滿了巴奇內部，從裡到外完全標記了他，兩人也不曾停下。

大量的精液混合著血液，隨著史蒂夫陰莖的進出摩擦而從巴奇紅腫的小穴內被擠出，盡管兩人的身下一片狼藉，但他們只是隨意擦拭後，變換姿勢再度結合在一起。

身為吸血鬼的他們不會疲累，要是餓了渴了，就酌飲彼此的鮮血，即使受了傷也很快痊癒，不再需要光明的他們待在暗無天日的房內更是察覺不到時間的流逝。

不知過了多久，彷彿清晨的陽光驅散深夜的濃霧，隨著他們的意識逐漸清晰，兩人之間瘋狂的激情也終於慢慢沉靜下來。

將早已不堪使用的床單替換過後，兩人躺在床上休息，史蒂夫摟著巴奇，輕輕用指間梳理著披散在床上的長髮，許久才低聲說道：「……我們也該回去了……還有很多事必須處理。」

巴奇抬起頭，與史蒂夫相望後無言地點了點頭。

就算他們已經成為了吸血鬼，但既然他們身為神盾局長跟副局長，至少也得回去交代一下事情，而且他們一聲不響地突然消失了那麼久，山姆他們一定很擔心。

於是趁著夜晚，史蒂夫跟巴奇披著床單，離開城堡來到了湖邊，一起浸泡在乾淨清澈的湖水中，想在返家前洗滌身上縱情的痕跡。

今晚剛好是滿月，明亮璀璨的月光甚至可以將兩人的影子投射在湖面。

月光下彼此赤裸的軀體讓好不容易沉靜的狂熱又輕而易舉地再度被點燃，即使腰部以下都浸泡在冰涼的湖水裡，也無法阻止兩人情難自持地吻著彼此。

彷彿在這世界上，除了對彼此的渴求以外，再沒什麼事物能讓他們產生依戀與欲望。

輕咬著巴奇滲血的下唇，史蒂夫用手抱起了巴奇的大腿，掰開臀瓣，藉由湖水的浮力由下而上地貫穿他。

「啊……！」

環抱著史蒂夫寬厚的肩背，衝擊的滿足感讓巴奇繃緊了身軀，背往後弓起，揚起頭發出歡喜的驚呼，整個人隨著史蒂夫的快速進出而激烈搖晃。

「嗚……嗯……啊……」

冰冷的湖水侵入了巴奇的體內，硬挺的粗熱跟冰涼的濕潤在敏感的內部不斷交替衝刷，奇妙的感受讓巴奇渾身發麻，但他只是緊擁著史蒂夫，任由他不停地頂撞。

而月光只是照耀著這片因激情而動盪的湖面，就像三百多年前一樣，安靜地守護著地面上的一切。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「……吸血鬼？」

山姆用一種很奇怪的錯愕表情看著失蹤了一個多月後突然深夜現身在自家門口的史蒂夫跟巴奇。

他本來還很擔心地問東問西，但一聽到史蒂夫開口說到吸血鬼這個單字，整個人傻得就像一隻木雞而不是獵鷹。

「對，因為任務的突發狀況，被吸血鬼襲擊後我就被變成了吸血鬼，而巴奇也被我變成了吸血鬼。」

在跟巴奇商量過後，史蒂夫決定只將真相告訴山姆，他跟巴奇最信任的友人。

將視線在史蒂夫跟巴奇臉上來回，了解他們都不是會開這種玩笑的人，山姆雖然難以置信卻也很快地接受了他的兩個朋友變成了吸血鬼的事實，接著，山姆瞪大了雙眼。

「……你們該不會是……想要辭去神盾局的職務？」

面對山姆的疑問，史蒂夫沉重地點了點頭。

「雖然我們能克制吸血的衝動，但你也知道，要是讓一般民眾知道代表美國的英雄，同時也是攸關美國民眾安危的神盾局長變成了吸血鬼，那將會造成什麼樣的混亂。而且現在的我無法在站在太陽底下，這麼一來對作戰會很不方便。」

與巴奇互望了一眼後，史蒂夫繼續對山姆說道：「所以我跟巴奇商量過，希望你能代替我接下美國隊長跟神盾局長這份重責大任，我跟巴奇會在幕後全方面輔佐你，只要是夜晚的任務我都能照常執行。」

認真地望著史蒂夫跟巴奇，仔細思考了一會，山姆垂下了原本抱在胸前的雙手，重重地呼了一口氣，「……我必須說，很感謝你們如此信任我的能力，但這是非常重大的責任，不是我們能擅自決定，還得先問其他人的意見。」

聽到山姆的回答，巴奇忍不住開口：「目前為止除了我們兩個以外，只有你知道史蒂夫成為吸血鬼這件事，如果可以的話，希望你能……」

沒等巴奇問完，山姆就豎起了眉毛，「巴奇，你是真心覺得這種事還要問我？」

愣了一下後，巴奇看了看史蒂夫，又看向山姆，有些不好意思地笑了起來。

「……抱歉，謝謝你，山姆。我很慶幸史蒂夫能有你這麼好的友人。」

山姆看著巴奇，好一會後才歪起了嘴角，「你也是。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

就這樣，在三個人的共同策畫之下，隨著局長跟副局長的更迭，一夕之間整個神盾局內部也同時做了一番變動。

想當然而，這件事在新聞媒體及網路上引起了不小的騷動，他們對外的一致說法是，史蒂夫跟巴奇身上的超級血清開始失去了效力，所以必須引退，在家裡好好休養。

但事實上，史蒂夫跟巴奇並沒有真正放棄自己的責任，他們依然會接受夜晚的任務，擁有吸血鬼能力的超級士兵，無論什麼任務都能輕鬆解決。

而平常白天時，他們就會一起待在家裡。

除了無法照射太久的陽光以外，變成吸血鬼並不影響他們的日常生活，雖然只有彼此的鮮血才是唯一能真正解決飢渴的東西，但他們依然可以正常食用人類的食物，每到滿月，吸血衝動難以控制的時候，他們就會在彼此身上發洩伴隨著強烈性欲的吸血衝動。

擁抱、閒聊、親吻、做愛，只要穿上大衣戴上墨鏡跟帽子遮住陽光，他們有時也能一起到國外旅行。

他們知道，前方無盡的未來，他們都將與彼此一同度過這樣平淡而幸福的日子。

直到時間的盡頭。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

End.

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

不是因為前世沒有達成，今生才要彌補，只是因為他們就是想在一起。

 

 

 

於是完結了，感謝所有曾經評論跟點讚的小天使。

關於之後，雖然平時可以壓抑吸血衝動，但滿月之時伴隨著強烈的性慾湧現，吸血衝動也很難克制，所以他們每到滿月的前後都會騰出兩天一起待在家裡的另類情趣Play未發表番外會收錄在本子裡。

至於他們的前世，也就是詹姆斯為什麼會被關起來也會在本子裡提到，有興趣可以到[這裡預售](http://sibasin.jjvk.com/SS/4671/)，10月16日截止，要買要快喔XD

 

順說巴奇提到的無痛症可以參考[這篇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653129)（雖然有點長XD）不過其實不算延續，應該說這個時間線的巴奇也罹患過無痛症比較正確（不然應該有不少矛盾的地方（比如前面有提過這篇裡的史蒂夫跟巴奇是在結婚之後才有第一次性行為，但是無痛症裡以治療為名義在結局的婚禮前就做過很多次了就是最大的差別XD


End file.
